


Glory Be the Saviors

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Fic Title Meme





	Glory Be the Saviors

(‘cont from pg.1) This day has been declared a holiday for all the years to come and the parties and dancing in the streets continued into the wee hours of the morning.

Construction was completed at noon on the new statue and the finishing touches was well-attended by everyone from members of our new government to school children. New Governor Jace Mytchel was on hand to give a speech on the debt of gratitude the community of Snewo owes to our mysterious benefactors, the subjects of the new statue. Many of our readers will remember when the statue of Karl Jacoby was torn down last month, demolished by a small crowd of angry protesters and security guards alike. The coup that ended Jacoby’s “Reign of Terror” was bloody but the peace that has been afforded our community since has been blessed. The residents of Snewo look forward to many years of peace under the leadership of Mytchel and now we have the Doctor and his Rose to continue to watch over us.

For our out-of-town readers, the beautiful two and a half meter statue now dominates the central square of Snewo. The snowy marble was imported from nearby D'Arc and depicts the enigmatic couple known as the Saviors of Snewo . The man stands regally, a head taller than his companion, gazing down into her face with all the love the famed pair was known for. The woman holds a rose bud in her hands and it was no surprise when most of the community arrived today with arms full of this beautiful and rare flower. Mytchel also declared roses as the new official flower of Snewo.

Few people have anything negative to say about the statue. In fact the only comment was from the elderly Domino Jakes who most suspect lost his fortune when Jacoby was dethroned, but has since worked to change his reputation. Mr. Jakes only commented that the statue would “most likely attract birds,” which as Snewo is already famous for its many birds of all varieties and colors is less a criticism and more a statement of fact.

We here at The Messenger, on behalf of everyone in Snewo, would like to send a message of sincere gratitude to the Doctor and Rose among the stars and to let them know we will never forget all they have done for us.


End file.
